


When Alex Sings, The World Stops

by RedsWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, because Chyler did a cover of this song and WOW, singing Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsWolf/pseuds/RedsWolf
Summary: Alex can sing, very very well. So Kara decides to get a stage set up at the alien bar, and hopes to convince Alex to share her talent with Maggie and their friends.And boy are they surprised by the talent and the voice. Which only prompts Maggie to ask a surprising question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> have I mentioned how much I love Sanvers? because I just really really love them...okay?
> 
> let me know what you think....?
> 
> thank you for reading.

Alex had been home for most of the day. Not much was happening in way of alien attacks and what not. So J'onn insisted that she go home, enjoy some time off. 

"For the love of my sanity, take some time off for once Agent Danvers." was what J'onn had actually said to her. 

Which had made Kara collapse into a chair in a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Seeing _Supergirl_ , in her blue and red suit, giggling hysterically, in the middle of the DEO, was enough to make many others start laughing. 

Alex had just a little sarcastically, bid them _adieu_ , before heading home. Not before shooting off a text message to Maggie, letting her know that she would be home, if she wanted to come over on her lunch break. As they had originally planned for her to meet Alex at the DEO for lunch. 

By the time Alex got back to her apartment, Maggie had replied. 

Maggie - _"What did it take to convince you to go home Danvers? Did J'onn have to make Kara fly you home? :)_ " 

Alex laughed and she typed out a reply. 

Alex - _"No, he didn't. And Kara was too busy giggling her self silly to safely fly herself, let alone another person. I was making him go a little crazy, with my pacing._ " 

After hitting send, she set her phone down on the island counter in her kitchen. And headed to her room to grab a pair of dark grey jeans and a plain grey fitted shirt her, that clearly showed off how good of shape she is in. Since and Maggie had plans to go to the alien bar after work, she didn't need to really get all dressed up. Then headed to the bathroom to shower and get cleaned up. Even though not much has happened at work. She still felt the need to shower. Once all that was done, she went back to her room. Where she decided it would make more sense to wait until later to add her leather jacket and boots to the her outfit. 

By the time she was sufficiently presentable and feeling much cleaner, Maggie was there knocking on the door. She managed to skid to a stop right in front of the door, just as Maggie opened it with her key. 

Alex stood up straight, hands clasped behind her back, acting as if she hadn't just gleefully ran and slid across the floor in her socks. At least she tried. But the all too pleased smile on her face, at successfully not falling on her butt, with a no doubt painful thud, gave her away. 

Maggie just stared at her for a moment, before turning to close the door. When she turned back around, she raised an eyebrow and asked knowingly, "Baby, did you just slide your way across the floor? Or was I imagining that?" 

Alex clamped her mouth shut, shaking her head. Trying desperately to keep the grin off her face. Maggie smiled and stepped closer, reaching out to take hold of the belt loops on Alex's jeans. She gently pulled her closer, laughing when her girlfriend didn't move her legs to step closer, but let herself slide into Maggie instead. Maggie looped her arms around Alex's waist, as Alex did the same with her arms going around Maggie. 

They just stayed that way, enjoying being close. Foreheads pressed together, small smiles on their faces. Until Maggie spoke again. 

"You totally did, didn't you Danvers?" she asked, grinning, at her much to adorable girlfriend, who closed her eyes and started blushing. "That's too cute baby girl."

Alex pulled away with a laugh. Before grabbing Maggie's hand and all but dragging her to the kitchen. Where they settled on sandwiches and chips for lunch. As they sat on stools at the island counter, eating and talking and enjoying each other's company. Which unfortunately only lasted for another 40 minutes before Maggie had to leave, if she wanted to get back to work on time. 

With many kisses and promises to meet up at the alien bar after work - later, Maggie was out the door and headed back to the NCPD. 

While Alex cleaned up from their lunch, and checked for phone to see a text from Kara that made her very _suspicious_ and a little bit _nervous_. 

Kara (Best Sister EVER!) - " _All of us will be at the alien bar later. Hope your singing voice is all ready to go!!!_ " 

She rolled her eyes at what her sister added to her name in her phone, before typing out a reply. 

Alex - " _Singing voice? Kara, what are you talking about? What are you planning???_ " 

But the only reply she got from her _Superhero_ sister was - 

Kara (Best Sister EVER!) - " _Breathe, Alex. Just breathe. :D_ " 

Which made little to no sense at all to Alex. Though she knew Kara was clearly hinting at something obvious, it wasn't fully registering in Alex's brain. 

She just shook it off and decided to leave it alone for now. With not much else to do but wait for the remaining few hours to slowly tick on by, she got started on some paperwork for the DEO, watched some tv shows on _Netflix_ and sent random text messages to Maggie to make her smile. She even sent Kara a few to try to get her sister to reveal what exactly she was up - but to no avail. Her sister wasn't going to budge, no matter how _annoying_ , Alex tried to be. Nothing worked. 

——————— 

Alex was impossibly happy, when the clocks showed _6:30_. Because it meant she could to head to the alien bar to meet Maggie. Who said she would be there around _6:45_. So, quickly switching off the tv, slipping her boots and leather jacket on, she grabbed her phone and helmet and headed out. 

She made it to the bar within ten minutes. She might have sped just a little, but she was excited to see Maggie. Even if she had just seen a few hours ago. God, she was in so deep already. But her girlfriend made her so insanely happy, that it was more than worth it. 

When she entered the alien bar, she was shocked and confused to see a _sizable stage_ , fully equipped with - drums, microphone stands with microphones, amps, acoustic and electric guitars, a bass and a keyboard all set up against a far wall. 

Her confusion just multiplied when she headed over to the bar and sat down as M'gann set a beer in front of her and said, "Ready for tonight?" As she nodded towards the stage.

Alex's head snapped around to look at her. "What? Ready for what - tonight - exactly?"

M'gann smirked with a shrug and said, "Oh you'll see." Then walked off with a knowing smile, before Alex had the chance to get another word out.

She just sat wondering what the hell was going on, as she drank her beer, waiting for Maggie and the others who were apparently joining them - to show up. Which they all did not even five minutes later. The whole group of _Superfriends_ which included, Maggie, Kara, Lena, Lucy, Winn and James.

As Alex stood up to hug and kiss Maggie, and hug the others, she didn't notice another smaller group of people, making their way onto the stage. Getting instruments and microphones set up to their preferences. As well as amps turned on and guitars tuned.

Alex could see that the group of people with her, all knew exactly what was happening, or apparently going to be happening. Well, all except for Maggie, who looked just as confused as Alex felt, once she noticed the stage, instruments and people holding/sitting/standing with said instruments.

She looked from them and back to the group of friends. "Uh, any of you know what that's all about?" She asked, pointing over to the stage.

It was Lucy who spoke first, "Well, little miss _Supergirl_ here has been going on and on about how her big sister is quite the talented singer." she shot Kara a look that said, ' _Your turn_.'

Alex's eyes had widened as she turned to her sister. Who looked sheepish and a bit worried about how Alex was going to react to what she was about to say.

"Don't be mad Alex. I love hearing you sing. And thought it would be nice for Maggie to hear you too, so I set all this up with M'gann's help. And then these guys," she motioned to Winn and James, both of who attempted to look innocent and failed miserably. "Overheard and they told Lucy, and now we're all here and I really really hope that you'll sing. Please?" Kara rambled out. Looking more and more desperate with each word that came tumbling out of her mouth. Her hands gesturing all over the place as she spoke, as if to emphasize her point.

Alex could only stare at her sister, mouth hanging open slightly. Before she snapped out of it, shaking her head. Then opening her mouth to say something that surprised her girlfriend, sister and friends. But more so herself.

"Okay. I'll do it."

Kara squealed excitedly. Before rushing off to let the band know that it was a go ahead, and which song Alex was going to be singing.

The _Superfriends_ cheered. Maggie smiled that gorgeous dimpled smile and gave Alex a quick kiss on the lips. Which earned a whistle from Winn. Making them and the others laugh.

Alex squeezed Maggie's hand before letting go and heading to the stage, walking quickly up the five steps. As Kara was walking down them. Alex stopped her.

"I'm going to be singing 'Breathe. 2am.' aren't I? I just made the connection from your text messages earlier." said Alex.

Kara just smiled, nodded, hugged her sister and quickly strode over to their friends, who were now standing much closer to the stage. Just off to the right of the microphone.

———————

Alex stepped up to said microphone. Took a deep breath, and with one last glance at her beautiful girlfriend, her silly sister and their unique group of friends. She nodded to the band and started to sing.

 _"2 am and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_  
" _Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?_ ,  
_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season_ "

Maggie felt her eyes grow wide and mouth drop open in surprise.

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_  
_Like they have any right at all to criticize,_  
_Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

Her heart started racing. She knew Alex could sing. But this, this was, she was...."Oh my God. Her voice. She's - her singing voice. Oh my God." Was the only complete thought that Maggie could get through her head. And judging by the amused looks on their friends faces, she had said that out loud.

It took a few seconds, before she realized that she recognized the song. She has once caught Alex mouthing along to the words, as she listened to the song on her phone, via headphones. At which point she had unplugged them so Maggie could listen too. 

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_  
_And life's like an hour glass, glued to the table_  
_No one can find the rewind button, girl_  
_So cradle your head in your hands_

Alex closed her eyes and let the music consume her as she sang the next part. As one hand came to rest on the microphone, the other on the stand. 

_And breathe....just breathe,_  
_Oh breathe, just breathe_

Maggie was _mesmerized_. All her attention was completely and solely focused on Alex and only Alex. 

Kara smiled hugely as she watched and listened to her sister singing. Lena was leaning into Kara's side, left arm hooked into Kara's right. Very much enjoying listening to and watching Alex singing. As Lucy was standing on Kara's other side, right arm hooked with her left. She had heard a rumor that Agent Danvers could sing. But not like this. Because damn, did she have a voice on her. 

Winn was suitably and pleasantly surprised by Alex's hidden talent as James just smiled. Although it did surprise him that the tough as nails, DEO Agent could sing, and not only sing, but so _beautifully_ , he was just happy to be able to witness it first hand. 

_May she turn 21 on the base at Fort Bliss_  
" _Just a day" she said down to the flask in her fist,_  
" _Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year_ " 

Alex sent a smile and wink at Maggie, before continuing with the song, eyes locked with Maggie's.

_Here in town you can tell she's been down for a while_  
_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the girl smiles_  
_Wanna hold her. Maybe I'll just sing about it_

Her smile grew when she noticed Maggie's reaction to how she had switched all the male pronouns to female pronouns.

Maggie's own smile stretched from ear to ear, as she bit her bottom lip. Eyes flooding with tears, a few managing to make their way down her cheeks. Her hands clasped together under her chin. 

She was so focused on Alex, she didn't even notice when the other three girls all stepped closer to her. Or how all three of them also had tears in their own eyes and big smiles on their faces. Or how Lucy wrapped an around her back, giving her a slight squeeze. Knowing Maggie could use it while Alex was singing her heart out, right to Maggie.

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_  
_And life's like an hour glass, glued to the table_  
_No one can find the rewind button, girls_  
_So cradle your head in your hands_

Alex's eyes closed once again. Both hands sliding down to hold the microphone stand.

_And breathe....just breathe_  
_Oh breathe, just breathe_

More tears slipped down Maggie's cheeks.

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel_  
_You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_  
_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again_  
_If you'd only try turning around_

_2am and I'm still awake, writing this song_  
_If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me, ___  
_Threatening the life it belongs to_

Everybody in the bar had their eyes glued to Alex. No one was moving, except to wipe their eyes, or in the case of her friends, smile and nod at each other. Or giving each other a little squeeze on the arm. 

Alex aimed a slight smirk at Maggie, because of the very next line of the song. She knew it would make Maggie giggle. Which is what she wanted, as seeing her girlfriend in tears, even those happy tears, was making her want to jump down off the stage and hug her. 

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd_  
_Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud_  
_And I know that you'll use them, however you want to_

Alex had to hold back a laugh of her own when she saw Maggie giggle. Instead she just sent her a quick smile. Because she was going to start signing again in just a few seconds, she aimed another smile and a nod towards their friends. Seeing them wipe their eyes, and smile back at her. And Lucy whisper something in Maggie's ear, that made her laugh even more, before Lucy laid her head on Maggie's shoulder, while making them sway side to side, in a really exaggerated way, with the music, making them and their friends laugh. The sight really warmed Alex's heart. 

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_  
_And life's like an hour glass, glued to the table_  
_No one can find the rewind button now_  
_Sing it if you understand_

Alex's eyes closed once more. 

_And breathe, just breathe_  
_Woah breathe, just breathe_

Maggie gave an involuntary shiver, hearing the way Alex sang ' _woah breathe._ ' 

_Oh breathe, just breathe_  
_Oh breathe, just breathe_

As the song slowly ended, Alex gently _hmm'd_ , out the rest of the song, letting it fade out along with last few chords of the instruments. 

There was barely a split second of silence before the entire place erupted in cheers, whoops, whistles and lots clapping. Alex could feel her face turn red, but still stepped back and took a bow. Hands clasped in front of her, heart pounding in her chest. She really just did that and a part of couldn't quite believe it. 

With one more bow and a "Thank you. So much." She quickly made her way off the stage. Heading straight for Maggie had their friends. All of which, were cheering the _loudest_ of course. 

As Alex reached Maggie, she just smiled. Maggie stared at her, with her own smile stretching from ear to ear. Before grabbing Alex but her leather jacket a pulling her in for one hell of a kiss. Which earned them more whoops, whistles and laughter. 

They both pulled back laughing. Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex's waist, laying right cheek against the front of Alex's left shoulder, snuggling in close. Her smile still as big as ever. Alex looked down at her with a big smile, her left arm wrapping around Maggie, hugging her tightly. 

"Alex Danvers, where have you been hiding that talent? And can we do this again? Because your voice is...wow." asked Lucy, after she had given Alex a one armed hug. Seeing as Maggie didn't look like she planned on letting go any time soon. Not that any of them could blame her. 

Lena, Winn and James all nodded in agreement. 

Alex shook her head smiling. "I don't plan on doing this again any time soon Luce. But thank you. All of you. It was much more fun than I anticipated it being." 

Kara grinned, "So you're not mad at me for springing this on you, are you." she asked hopefully. 

Alex used her free hand to pull her sister into a side hug. "Of course not. I could never really get mad you. It was very worth it." 

She laughed as Kara squealed happily, wrapping her arms around both her and Maggie in hug that was just a bit too tight. But it made all three of them laugh. They all stood talking for a little while longer, before going off to play pool, get drinks and just hang out. 

Alex kissed the top of Maggie's head a few times, as she wrapped her other arm around her, giving her a gentle squeeze. 

Maggie pulled back a bit to look up at her. "Promise me you'll sing more when it's just the two to us?" 

Of all the possible things, Alex thought Maggie might say, that sure wasn't one of them. 

Alex open and closed her mouth a few times, as her eyes widened in surprise. She didn't know what to say to that. So instead she just nodded. A smile stretching across her lips when Maggie's eyes lit up, a big dimpled smile of her own spreading across her face. 

Because to Maggie, _when Alex sang, the rest of the world just stopped._


End file.
